1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel having a new structure and more particularly to a plasma display panel that can improve an address discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a slim and light flat panel display that has large size, high definition, and wide viewing angle. Compared with other flat panel displays, the PDP can be simply manufactured in a large size and thus, is considered to be the next-generation large flat panel display.
The PDP is classified into a DC (direct current) type, an AC (alternating current) type, and a hybrid type according to a discharge voltage to be induced. Also, the PDP is classified into an opposite discharge type and a surface discharge type according to a discharge structure. An AC triode surface discharge PDP is widely used.
A conventional triode surface discharge PDP includes a front substrate and a rear substrate opposite to the front substrate.
Common electrodes and scan electrodes are formed below the front substrate. The common electrodes and the scan electrodes form a discharge gap. Also, the common electrodes and the scan electrodes are covered with a first dielectric layer. A protective layer is formed below the first dielectric layer.
Address electrodes are formed on the rear substrate and intersect with the common electrodes and the scan electrodes. The address electrodes are covered with a second dielectric layer. On the second dielectric layer, barrier ribs are spaced apart from one another by a predetermined distance that defines separating discharge spaces. Phosphor layers are formed in the discharge spaces and the discharge spaces are filled with a discharge gas.
In the PDP, ultraviolet rays are emitted from plasma generated by a discharge in the discharge space. The ultraviolet rays excite the phosphor layers and visible rays are emitted from the excited phosphor layers. In this manner, an image is displayed.
However, the electrodes, the first dielectric layer and the protective layer are sequentially formed on the front substrate absorb (about 40%) visible rays emitted from the phosphor layer. Thus, there is a limit in increasing the luminous efficiency of the PDP. In addition, if the same image is displayed for a long time, charged particles of the discharge gas are ion sputtered on to the phosphor layers, thus causing a permanent image sticking as there is a burn-in of the image on the PDP. Further, since a distance between the address electrode and the scan electrode is large and a width of the electrode of the address electrodes is small, there occurs a problem in an address discharge.